History
Please note that some of this may be factually incorrect; as there is no clear recording of this site and how it began. I am doing my best to gather what I can and put it all together in a timeline of sorts. Please do not hesitate to edit, remove or add upon what I have put here, As I do not have all the information. Humble Beginnings Paigeeworld began in 2012 as a 'How to Draw Manga and Anime' art site, created by Paige Rohrick at age 15. The site started of small with Queenwicky009 being the first moderator. Over time the site began to host contests and events such as the Sailor Moon Colouring Contest and Pumpkin Hunt Event, offering prizes and on-site pins as rewards. The site had a slow rise to popularity, peaking in January of the year 2018, and began declining in interest and search results over time. The Beginning of the End It was around April of 2016, that I can gather, when Paige discontinued posting and left Paigeeworld to be run by her father Preston Rohrick, known as rohrick on site. The reason why Paige decided to leave is still unknown- not even the moderators of Paigeeworld know why. It was around this time that Paigeeworld was experiencing a low point, with a peak in August. This was in result to the annual 'Nyan vs Aoi War" on Paigeeworld. However, interest once more began a steady decline after the contest ended. The Fall In recent times of writing, on April 8th, 2018, Moderator citruspetals decided to quit as a mod and leave the website, stating that 'I can no longer support this app, more specifically the man who runs it. I can not support someone who is okay with art theft and does not support the safety of artists and their work. I am very appreciative for the friends I've made on here and I will keep in touch with those I can'. Citruspetals revealed that the owner believes 'he can slap a filter on your art and it's mine and there's nothing you can do.' and that Preston believes that 'every artist is a thief because we reference life and others art', resulting in Preston himself banning citruspetals from the site temporarily. The situation began with a flagged post for theft, as user Stanglass was heavily referencing a fan-art piece that another user known as Sakimichan had made without proper credit. The moderators voted among themselves that the piece was a theft, while Preston decided it was not, and went on to say that he could 'slap a filter on art and call it his'. Preston worsened the situation by featuring both art pieces and making a huge deal about the two, leading to citruspetals resignation. Screenshots from the moderator chat can be found at this link --> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19RiWSYSRgiuXfJzbL4MwgjWcnEDBEBFb In light of citruspetal's actions, many of the other moderation team have begun to leave the site, save for a few. The site's community proceeded to post memes, gore, NSFW,and other inappropriate posts in protest to this event; resulting in the site being shutdown for a few hours. Users and Moderators are also moving to different social media sites to post art instead such as DeviantArt and Instagram. Paigeeworld is back online at the time of writing, however the website is scheduled for maintenance between 10 PM and 8 AM PST (April 8th to April 9th, 2018). The community is hoping to rebuild and begin again after this event blows over, but at the time of writing it is still hectic and chaotic on the website. As of July 2019, PaigeeWorld has shut down seemingly permanently.